Iihiko Shishime
| image = Iihiko Shishime.png | alias = Irreversible Destroyer | age = Unknown | gender = Male | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Shiranui Village | relatives = Unknown | ability = Irreversible Destruction | manga debut = Chapter 162 }} Iihiko Shishime (獅子目 言彦, Shishime Iihiko) was the first man Najimi Ajimu could not defeat, and whose legend has been past down for five thousand years within the Shiranui Village. Iihiko is the chief antagonist of the Unknown Shiranui Arc. Personality According to Hanten Shiranui, the original Iihiko was a hero who defended the weak and punished the wicked. In present times though, the world that Iihiko protected no longer exists, and his personality has changed drastically as a result. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 5-6 Having lost everything, Iihiko's only reason to live has become to keep living; he remains in the Shiranui Village because this allows him to achieve this goal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 9 The current Iihiko is very violent, using Obi’s body like a club to break through a wall while striking Hansode Shiranui at the same time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 16-18 He shows little regard for human life, laughing off the injuries he inflicts on others, and mistaking Zenkichi Hitoyoshi for a mosquito when the boy attacked him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 2-5 He is also very arrogant, ridiculing Ajimu while wearing a maniac grin, and labeling her search for impossibility as boring. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 14 Iihiko enjoys using unconventional "weapons" to fight his opponents: a rubber band against Ajimu, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 14 and a pair of glasses against Medaka Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 5 Perhaps as a result of his longevity, Iihiko has a tendency to label things that interest him as "fresh". Appearance Iihiko is a very large, muscled man, towering over normal humans, with light purple skin. He wears a ragged, sleeveless, maroon robe that exposes the right side of his upper body, with a thick, light brown rope tied around his waist. A chain loops around his torso, from his right shoulder to his left hip. He also wears traditional Japanese sandals. Iihiko's lower arms are covered in a dark substance that terminates as protrusions from his elbows, and a similar substance covers his feet. He has bandages wrapped loosely around his wrists. Iihiko has deep lines beneath his eyes, the sclera of which are red, as well as pointed ears and teeth. He has no visible hair; instead, a head of dark flame burns behind a pair of large, blood-red horns growing straight up from his forehead. Five thousand years ago, the original Iihiko was far less demonic in appearance. He had normal eyes, ears, and hair, and did not have horns. He wore a metallic crown, a cloak that bared his chest, and armor around his wrists and torso. He also carried a western-style sword and shield. History Five thousand years ago, Iihiko was a legendary, almost fairy tale-like, hero. He loved his land, comrades, and women like any other hero. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 5 Later, Iihiko became the first man Ajimu could not win against. In trying to attain a certain goal, Ajimu fought and lost against Iihiko at least one hundred million times, despite using all her skills and being aided by other Not Equals she had created. Eventually, Iihiko was sealed within the Shiranui Village some point after Ajimu began avoiding him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 10-11 The Shiranui preserved Iihiko's legend by having a double take his place when he died; this cycle has continued up to the present day. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 8 Plot Unknown Shiranui Arc Iihiko uses Obi’s body to break into the room where Shiranui is talking with her friends, sending the girl flying into a wall in the process. Though bloodied and being dragged around by her leg, Obi smilingly tells Iihiko to entertain their guests. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 16-19 Iihiko cackles in delight at seeing Ajimu again after five thousand years. When Zenkichi lands a blow on Iihiko, Iihiko finds it no more than an itch. Mistaking Zenkichi for a mosquito, Iihiko crushes Zenkichi with his palm. Seeing Zenkichi has survived, Iihiko realizes Zenkichi is a human being, and lauds his “strategy” of pretending to be a mosquito. He then swings Obi’s body around again, knocking aside Misogi Kumagawa before the boy can attack him with his screws. Noticing Medaka is the only one not to attack mindlessly, Iihiko asks Ajimu if the other girl is her favorite. Iihiko remains smiling as Ajimu explains their shared past, but is surprised when Medaka creates four clones of herself to evacuate everyone in the room, rescuing Obi from his grip as well. Impressed, Iihiko explains he has prepared another weapon to fight Ajimu: a rubber band. Changing his tone, Iihiko tells Ajimu he has grown bored with fighting her, and offers to let her live if she captures the group that has just escaped. At Ajimu’s refusal, Iihiko uses the rubber band to blow her body in half. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 1-17 Iihiko beats Medaka to Ajimu’s jeep, and taunts her with Ajimu’s severed hair. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 19 Iihiko tells Medaka that, rather than trying to use automobiles, running would have been faster. He easily bypasses Medaka’s Kurokami Phantom, and reaches for Zenkichi. Iihiko reveals he intends to use Zenkichi’s glasses to defeat Medaka, and bends the frame to fit around his fist. He delivers a crippling blow to Medaka’s arm, and is impressed when she manages to wrap herself around his own arm even so. He is less impressed when she lets go, her arm not having healed as she expected. Hearing that there is someone else at Hakoniwa Academy who specializes in destruction, Iihiko expresses his desire to someday fight such a person. He then breaks Medaka’s torso, and begins brutally beating her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 1-14 Iihiko is surprised when Medaka stops his assault with her good arm. Hearing her declaration to defeat him, Iihiko demands to know how, and prepares to finish her. He is interrupted however by a wave of electricity. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 16-18 Iihiko is initially unimpressed by the arrival of Oudo Miyakonojou, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 1 , but laughs out loud when he sees Oudo has brought others with him. His laughter is interrupted however by an attack from Shigusa Takachiho. Before Iihiko can respond, he is cut by several of Kei Munakata’s blades. He is then attacked once more by Itami Koga, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 4-9 before being struck with a massive wave of electricity from both Oudo and Mizou Yukuhashi. Iihiko drops to the ground, but rises almost immediately, brushing off the attacks. Despite his jocular attitude, Iihiko is genuinely annoyed by the frontal attacks; Oudo offers an attack from the side, and Iihiko is knocked off the mountain by an armored truck. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 11-16 Iihiko catches Shiranui as she falls, reminding her that her body is precious to him as well. He then asks for Medaka’s name, expressing his belief that the two of them will cross paths once again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 20-21 After Iihiko realizes Fukurou Tsurubami does not want Shiranui as a double, he leaves the Shiranui Village to collect her, beating Obi and several doubles in the process. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 18 Iihiko crashes into the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital, inadvertently killing Fukurou in the process. After calling out for his enemy, he only just notices that he has landed on someone. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 12-14 Not finding anyone challenging him, he tells Shiranui they are going back to the village. He is amused when Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Namanie Nienami move to protect her, but is stopped from attacking by the arrival of Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 17-19 Abilities Superhuman Strength: Iihiko can swing around Obi’s body easily, despite the woman’s proven difficulty to catch, and was able to put both Zenkichi and Kumagawa in near death states with minimal effort, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 6-7 In the past, Ajimu was unable to defeat him even with all her skills and help from other Not Equals she had created. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 11 In the present, Iihiko was able to break Ajimu's body in half with only a rubber band, despite her using several of her skills at the same time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 16-17 He was also able to combat Medaka with only Zenkichi's glasses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 6-7 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 12 Superhuman Durability: Iihiko shrugged off an attack from Zenkichi as nothing more than an itch. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 5 He was also left unscathed by the combined efforts of five Abnormals, even though he claimed his body was weakened at the time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 13-14 Iihiko is unaffected by both Abnormalities and Minuses; rather, he seems not to notice when skills are used against him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, page 5 Irreversible Destruction: Any damage Iihiko deals to the world does not heal; Shiranui states he was a man born to destroy the world. Whether natural or skill based, Iihiko's actions cannot be recovered from. This ability seems to negate even Kumagawa's All Fiction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 10-11 Trivia *His epithet, the Irreversible Destroyer, in Japanese is 不可逆のデストロイヤー (Fukagyaku no Desutoroiyā). Quotes *(To Zenkichi Hitoyoshi) "Ohhh I see. So this man is a human being, then? What a cunning strategist, disguising himself as a mosquito to lessen the level of my attack. Fresh! This Iihiko is surprised." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 7 References Category:Male